My Little Shadow
by XxForbidxMyxFantasiesxX
Summary: Shadow would force Link into a corner, a corner in an empty room, a room where only shadows existed. The misery and malevolence that drove Shadow forwards would free itself, his hatred would come undone onto his heroic counterpart. He would unleash his anger and agony onto the Hero's beloved ones, and then his strong appetite for blood shed would drive him to kill the hero himself.


**Hi guys! So I decided to upload a LOZ fan-fiction since I love it so much! My favorite character is Shadow Link, from four sword, so I decided to write a mini story about him! ^_^ I hope you enjoy, and if you want, feel free to tell me how I did! ;D**

* * *

It was cold that day. A thick veil of gloomy grey clouds blanketed the sacred land of Hyrule, the sun attempting to shine from beneath the covers of the blankets, but to no avail. The warmth would be missed, as would the beaming it's smile gave off.

For Shadow Link, the sun wouldn't be missed, however, something else would.

He stood there, alone, isolated and hurt. Surrounded by hollow dead tree's, with branches so thin and weak, they would collapse underneath your gaze. Evergreen thickets and bushes accompanied the trees, adding some color to the grey canvas in which they were placed.

Shadow's sorrowful tears were barely noticeable from the light rain that dropped gently - oh so gently - from the cursed sky and onto his flushed face. As if the goddesses were mocking his sadness by spilling tears of their own. Their drops of pure mockery dampened his lavender hair slowly. His shining azure eyes, that hid underneath the safety of his bangs, resembled that of the hero's, the one man who had taken everything away from Shadow since he was born. His existence was enough to force Shadow into a uncontrollable state of fury.

Staring down now, at the stone in front of him, he felt that fury rise again, his blood boil and his mind lose itself in waves of complete agony. "Damn you Link.." he growled, dropping to his knees pathetically. He felt his body tremble with each commiserable whimper that left his damned lips. His hands gripped his head in a stance that would cause someone to label him insane.

He didn't dare look back up at the taunting grey stone that simply read the name. The name that Shadow could only stare and weep at.

Vaati.

Shadow's creator. Just as Ganondorf had created Dark Link, Vaati, the inane wind-mage created Shadow.

Vaati had freed Shadow from everything he had ever feared. He had taught Shadow to embrace the darkness that haunted him mercilessly, told him he was a part of it.

Vaati gave him a purpose in life. Something no one else could give him. Shadow was treated fairly. Kindly.

Vaati alone was enough to make Shadow surrender to anyone.

But now, Shadow sniffled weakly, that powerful Wind-Mage was dead. No longer breathing, picking up daisies, kicking the buckets and giving up his ghost. Now that beautiful lavender tainted body was rotting, at the mercy of the worms that penetrated his mind. Hidden inside box that would be his eternal bed for the rest of forever.

Shadow narrowed his eyes, fists clenched and teeth gritted in agitation.

Link.

That horrid name he was forced to carry on his back mocked him. The man that took the away the ecstasy Shadow had, the happiness he thought only existed within fairy tales. Link took away everything the only thing, the only one, that had ever made him elated, the only one who understood him. The only one who respected him as a shadow.

Yes. Link would pay! Surely he would! And now, sitting on Vaati's resting place, the demon counterpart swore to the goddesses that he would make Link suffer. By taking away the people Link loved.

Shadow smirked, the tears never ceasing to fall as he stood up, his violet hair being swayed by the dancing breeze, the sweet wind that he loved. Throwing on the black hood that was attached to his ebony cloak, Shadow turned on his heel, not wanting to be teased any longer by the mind-numbing atmosphere of the graveyard, the dead's home. He walked away from it, the wind softly lashing at him as he swiftly moved, the one name he hated most repeating itself in his mind.

Shadow would force Link into a corner, a corner in a empty room, a room where only the wind and shadows existed. The misery and malevolence that drove Shadow forwards would free itself, his emotions would come undone onto his heroic counterpart. He would unleash his agony, his frustration, anger and pure hatred onto the Hero's beloved ones, and then his strong craving for blood shed would drive him to murder the Hero himself.

Link would pay.


End file.
